This disclosure pertains to light sources, such as light bulbs, for illuminating physical spaces. In particular, the difficulty of generating sufficient light with a light emitting diode (LED) light source to illuminate a physical space is addressed. In the past, LED lights were often restricted to serving as accent lighting due to insufficient light output.